


Humanitas ex Machina

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: [AU] Based off Magic Kaito Volume 1, Ch 3. Some Secrets We Keep Even From Ourselves.





	1. Humanitas ex Machina

+++

Humanitas ex Machina by Icka! M. Chif

+++

Approximately a month after I inherited my father's Legacy as the Kaitou Kid, I got kidnapped off the street by a Mad Scientist. 

Just your average run-of the mill Mad Scientist, who had completed a robot body and wanted to download someone's memories into it to get it to run. And just my luck, he picked me.

We shall not get into detail about how I, a trained Phantom Thief, got captured by a screwball. It's irrelevant and not necessary to the story.

... okay, so walked up behind me and he hit me over the head with a mallet, not that I'm sore about it or anything.

ANYWAY.

Long story short. I woke up in a room that smelled too much like burnt electronics, metal and blood for my comfort and tied to a metal beam with some sort of gizmo that looks like a lampshade's worst nightmare on my head. The aforementioned lampshade being attached to a computer, which was in turn attached to a Robot. 

A Robot that looked exactly like Yours Truly, The One, The Only, Kuroba Kaito.

Well, maybe not 'The Only' considering at the time it was downloading my -mind-. The guy was a nutcase too. He'd killed his creator and called him 'Broken', like you could fix a human the way you do a household appliance.

And then he went to school.

As me.

... details as to what he did will not be gotten into because I'm not completely sure of them myself. Just that Aoko turned red a lot and wouldn't talk to me for the next couple of days and our classmates tried to throw a wedding party for us. Very strange and unusual.

What I do know is that when he came back, he sent a notice to Nakamori-keibu for a heist.

As the Kaitou Kid.

My Father's name. 

MY name.

Not a slight I can nor will forgive easily. Especially since he made such a mess of it. Rule the World as the Kaitou Kid, my ass.

I escaped, since he thought he was so much superior to me, by virtue of scaling up the beam and sliding down, balls first and allowing the friction to tear the ropes for me.

An extremely painful and not at all a very recommended route of escape, by the way. 

But it worked. 

I got to the heist a bit late, just enough time to see Robot-san make a complete mockery of the heist. Extendable arm through the window to launch himself in to the room to snatched the gem? Honestly. No class at all. 

And he could have seriously hurt someone like that. Not at all commendable.

Not that he was all that commendable when he spotted me. You want to talk about a walking arsenal? Arms fold back for guns out of the elbows, a rocket out of the abdomen, exhaust ports out of the back, a pistol for a hand. 

This is on top of being faster, stronger and with a computer in his head anticipating my moves 0.4 seconds before I can move.

And my weapons?

Brains and my trusty card gun.

It was the 0.4 seconds that saved my life. 

I can't believe he actually thought I'd blow my own brains out with the Card Gun just because he shot my arm. Honestly. I'm CRAZY, not STUPID or SUICIDAL. 

... usually.

But he died as a human, or as human as he ever got, I believe. That's what he always stated he was, anyway. I don't think he truly understood the difference between 'broken' and 'dead' until that moment. 

And at least Nakamori-keibu took it well, considering the amount of damage and all. I don't think bombs like that are legal around Edoka.

So life went on as it does. Normal high school student by day, magician in training by evening and white clad thief at night. An adventure like that just doesn't seem to stand out when you stand back and look at the big picture. 

So I forgot about it all.

Until about three minutes ago.

Which is when Aoko and Hakuba nearly got hit by a truck while we were crossing the street on our way to school.

I got them out of the way in time, but...

They're looking at the circuitry in my hand as it repairs itself with complete shock and horror on their faces, and I'm not exactly sure how to explain it myself....

-fin-


	2. Kaito 2.0

_While cracking your knuckles today, you will be a bit startled to hear a "ping" sound rather than a "pop." That's a bad habit, anyway._  
-Humorscope.com

* * *

Hakuba Saguru liked to think of himself as a logical, scientific person. He dealt with factors he could see, hear, touch, taste and measure.

So when his stomach clenched up before a heist, he figured it had it was some bad food that he had eaten earlier.

The fact that Nakamori was even more restless and irritable before the heist than usual did nothing to ease the feeling.

This nervousness transmitted itself to the rest of the Task Force and the crowds watching the heist, resulting in everyone acting high strung with uneasy tension.

So it was much to his relief when the thief showed up, stole what he had intended to, happily taunted the Task Force and disappeared into the night sky. Well, a dummy disappeared into the night sky, heading one direction as Hakuba followed a slip of a reversed shadow in the other direction, into the forest.

Because he was going to be the one to catch the Kid. Really he was. It had nothing to do with the queasy feeling that continued to make his stomach turn circles in his stomach.

Or the fact that said organ attempted to separate itself, along with his rapidly beating heart, from his body when he heard voices and the retort of gunfire. Something white fell from the sky, crashing and bouncing off of various trees on the way down to the ground.

The final crash made him wince, his skin flinching from the impact, but he ran faster, the bitter taste of horror filling his mouth.

Kid couldn't be dead. Please don't let him be dead...

The more logical portion of his brain countered the fluttering hope in his chest. The thief had just been -shot-, had fallen from several dozen metres from the -sky-, the -trees-, the -ground-. It wasn't like someone could just walk away unscathed from something like this.

Please don't let Kid be dead.

To say he was surprised when he heard movement where he had the Kid fall was an understatement. He froze; ducking behind a tree and slinking forward, in case it was whoever had shot at him.

However, Kid standing up and staggering through the trees went far beyond surprised and well into shocked.

At least until he -looked- at the thief.

The Kid stumbled; his violet eyes were wide and blank, like whatever personality kept the thief going was gone. Brain injury perhaps? It was a miracle that Kid was moving at all. The thief seemed to sense his presence, face turning towards him; one gloved hand reaching up, reaching out towards him. "Ha... Hakuba?"

Lost. Kid sounding so lost. Hakuba swallowed. "I'm here."

"I..." The Kid swayed a bit and Hakuba rushed forward to support him, supporting his left side. "I can't feel my arm..." Kid complained, his hand reaching towards his right arm.

Hakuba swallowed, bile rising in his throat. The arm was there, gloved hand at the end of it hanging limply.

The arm, however, was a broken twisted mass of metal and wires from just above the elbow down to the wrist. Kid moved to touch it, as if to verify to himself that what he was seeing was the truth. Hakuba caught the good wrist. "Don't touch it." He snapped. There was no reason to inflict further injury.

And they both needed to get out of here before the people who shot Kid in the first place showed up.

"Hakuba...What..." Kid rasped. "... going to do now?"

It was unclear if Kid was asking what Hakuba was going to do, what they were going to do or what Kid was going to do. Hakuba wasn't all that sure if Kid knew what he was asking at this point, period.

He gave a brief sigh, almost more of a thoughtful huff. What was he going to do? He had the Kid, dead to rights.

He pinched his eyes shut and shrugged, getting a better grip on the thief. "Come on." He said, escorting the thief away.

It was the only human thing to do.

+++

After the startling discovery that Kuroba Kaito, thus the Kaitou Kid, was not entirely human, Hakuba had shifted his focus of research. While before he'd studied almost entirely criminology and psychology with a bit of chemistry and other sciences on the side, he had turned and embraced electronics, robotics and programming with fiendish determination.

He'd come to Japan to catch the Kid, to see how the thief worked up close and in person. Now he was -really- seeing how the thief worked.

Scraps and samples recovered from the rubble of the former parking garage were taken out of Police holding with permission and analysed. Professor Ogami's works were researched, the wreckage of the former laboratory inspected, scraps of files and blueprints recovered.

He'd studied, researched and taken the robotic thief apart as much as he could without Kuroba or the magician thief being aware of it. Kid was a puzzle. Kid being made of silicone and metal was an extension of this puzzle.

To be honest, Kuroba was Kuroba and Kid was Kid. The fact that he wasn't made of flesh and bone was immaterial. The wild-haired boy was still Hakuba's rival. The form didn't matter. If that meant repairing the robotic body on occasion, so be it. So long as Hakuba could keep the person who pushed him, taunted him, make him feel alive and made him break his boundaries hale and whole, he would.

So it was a relief when he got Kid back to the Hakuba Laboratory and to his own room there. The torn arm wasn't quite as bad as he had originally thought, once everything had stopped sparking and he'd gotten the leaking to stop. Some of the fluid would have to be replaced, unless the body had some way of making more --food perhaps?-- and so would the skin.

Skin was fine, skin was easy. He'd figured out how the skin was made through the samples of the blown robot. Once he'd figured out the process, it was simple. It probably wouldn't match or look realistic for a while, but it would at least act as a temporary scab until the systems healed themselves.

The rest of it was reattaching and repairing the wires that acted as muscles and tendons. It had just been the area between the elbow and the wrist damaged, not the joints themselves, thank goodness. He didn't think he was quite ready for any major repair work.

Kid appeared to stabilise a bit once they stopped moving as well, eyes that had been dull and glassy regaining some of their intelligence and starting to track his movements around the lab and when Hakuba had attached the monitoring systems to the still body. Biorhythms were still biorhythms and all that, at leas as far as Hakuba could tell. There -was- a respiratory and cardiovascular system in there, otherwise Kuroba would never pass as a casual human.

"Hakuba?" The thief's voice was soft, eyes half lidded.

"Yes?" Pain receptors... Kid had said that he couldn't feel his arm. Did that mean that he wouldn't feel anything if Hakuba had to solder anything? Feeling blue-hot flame was not something he wished to inflict.

Kid swallowed. "Where?"

"My Grandfather's Research Facilities." He fetched a glass of water and a straw, offering it to the prone thief. Did he need an IV as well? How much fluid had he lost? What sorts of fluids?

There were so many things he still didn't know. Damn. He hoped he didn't mess this up.

"Oh." Kid's eyes closed and he refused the straw.

Hakuba shrugged and set the glass down before returned to his examination of the arm. There were some leaves and other organic material --probably from falling through the trees-- that needed to be removed before he did anything else. He pulled on a pair of sterile gloves and began to clean the injury.

Kid lay silent for a while, passively watching him remove various objects with pair of large tweezers. "What..?"

"Hold still." He instructed, wiggling a particularly stubborn piece before prying it free. "I'm cleaning your arm."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the confused expression on Kid's face, as if he couldn't understand what was going on. "Why?"

"To repair it." Obviously.

Kid frowned. "No. Why... are you bothering?"

"Huh?" He set the tweezers down, along with the last of the debris he could see. Bothering?

"I'm not human." The voice was deadpan, flat, emotionless. "Why waste your time?"

"What?!" Waste of time?! Bloody hell, where did that come from?!

"I'm not even Kuroba Kaito." Kid continued on, in that same monotone. "Not even real. M'just a ghost. A walking tombstone that doesn't know any better."

The monitors began to beep alarms. The biorhythms were hiccuping, slowing down.

Shock. The other boy was going into shock. His systems were shutting down. Hakuba stood up, raising his hand and slapping Kuroba across the face. His hand stung for the effort, but Kid's head hadn't even rocked from the blow.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You're real to me." He growled. "And you're real to Aoko-chan."

Kid let out a bitter laugh, almost a sob. "Aoko... I can't even be human for her."

"She cares for you." He said softly. Loved him, probably. Even he could see that.

"And what of it?" Kid demanded. "I'm not HUMAN. I don't even know if I can grow -up- with her, much less grow -old-. I can't give her kids or... or..."

The machines sang out warnings, their insistent beeping underscoring Hakuba's rising panic.

People tended to have a mental picture of themselves in their heads. True, false, didn't matter. It still influenced how they reacted.

Kuroba was a robot who thought he was human. There, he had been.

If he stopped thinking, stopped -believing- he was human, he'd stop being human.

Cogito, ergo sum.

I think, therefore I exist.

If he wanted Kuroba to continue to live, continue to exist, he needed to somehow get the stubborn thief to start believing again. Only problem was he didn't know what to say, what to do make that happen. Dammit, he'd clap his hands if he thought it would help.

He knew one person who probably could help. The trick was probably going to be keeping Kuroba here until they could arrive.

Aw, hell. If he was going to think of Kuroba as human, he may as well do it medically as well.

He reached into a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a tranquilliser syringe. "I think you're human." He informed Kuroba, then slammed the injection home.

+++

"Aoko-chan..." Hakuba smiled in relief as he answered the door. She gave him a wan smile in return.

"How is he?" She asked as he helped her out of her coat.

Hakuba sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he hung it up a peg next to the door for the express purpose. "Given time, I can repair the damage to his body. But I can not keep his psyche together."

That was why he had called her here. The one person he thought could repair the remains of Kuroba's shattered self image. He hoped it would be enough.

"This way please." He escorted her through the dark corridors of his Uncle's laboratory, eerily silent with all the personnel gone. She appeared to find it as unnerving as he did, shivering slightly and increasing her pace until they reached the well lit lab, were Kuroba lay with a white sheet around his lower half.

And still dressed in the Kid's blue shirt, white vest and red tie, his coat, hat, monocle and cape lying on the table next to him.

Oh... shit.

He mentally panicked, hoping she hadn't noticed, but realising deep down that she'd already noticed and realising that everything had just gone straight to a deep dark personal hell, both his and Kuroba's.

Then she turned and smiled gently at him. "It's all right." She said simply, walking past him towards the prone Kuroba. "I've known for a while."

Bwah? "But... How? Why? When?!" To his knowledge, both he and Kuroba did the best they could to make sure that the Inspector's daughter DIDN'T know. And her dislike of the thief was still violently well known.

"I'm not stupid." She gave him a slightly exasperated look as she lifted Kuroba's sleeping head up so that she could slide onto the table and rest his head on her lap. "It's rather obvious. He's always at his 'job' whenever there's a Kid heist, he's always hurt the next day same place the Kid was the previous night, and sometimes he takes me along when he scouts places out. I'd have to be cosmically stupid or something not to notice."

"Oh." Well he certainly felt dumb.

She looked amused at his reaction. "And your teasing certainly didn't help. I don't see how you could make it any more obvious that you think Kaito's the Kid."

"Well he is." He grumbled, figuring that this was a lost cause and sitting back down on the stool to work on Kuroba's arm some more.

She watched him with a curious look on her face, fingers absentmindedly stroking the wild strands of hair. "Hakuba-kun?"

"Mm?"

"Is that why you... why are you helping him like this? I mean, if you know?"

He sighed, aligning another wire into place. "Because he is important to me." He shrugged. It was complicated.

"Even if he's not human?" The words were hesitant.

He raised an eyebrow, glancing up at her. "Is that what you believe?"

"No!" She shook her head venomously. "Kaito is always Kaito. It doesn't matter to me. He's still Kaito."

There was an underlying pain in her eyes and for a moment he wondered if she was saying it out loud in an attempt to convince herself, or if it was the result of much soul searching on her behalf. He prayed it was the latter.

"Exactly. If my research is correct, this Kuroba, with the robot body, is the only Kuroba I've ever known. And I refuse to believe that someone I consider to be my rival could be nothing more than a glorified computer with legs."

"Research?" She blinked, looking around the lab for the first time. Paperwork, skin and wire samples, even some of the burnt out remains of the robot that Kuroba had fought on the rooftop ages ago lay scattered around the laboratory. She glanced at the scorched bits of metal and circuitry and shuttered. "You've... done a lot of investigation on this, haven't you?"

He shrugged, ducking his head back down. "I suppose." Lots. It could almost be called his obsession if he was being honest.

"Is it because he's a robot?" She asked, her voice uncertain again.

"Yes and no." He admitted, exchanging tools. "Most of it is because he is the Kid. But I was raised not only as a Detective, but as a Scientist as well, which I suppose makes me doubly curious. People I may not be able to completely comprehend, but the hows and whys of how things work are another story entirely. And to my understanding, no one else has been able to come even close to creating what you see here."

She frowned, her eyebrows coming down and shadowing her eyes. "So he's a scientific curiosity." Her tone was just dipping its toe into the frigid side.

"Once again, yes and no." He agreed. "Yes, he's a scientific curiosity, and many people would give limbs to discover how he operated. But at the same time... the hard truth of the matter is that machines break. Most computers only operate for a few years before their systems wear down. And if that happens... I will never be able to understand why Kuroba does the things he does, will I?"

She said nothing for a few moments as he worked, most likely musing on what he had just said. After a while, he was aware of her slowly untensing, of muscles relaxing. "Hakuba-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You're very kind," She said at last. "You know that?"

He glanced up at her, then did a small double take, the thoughtful look in her deep blue eyes reminding him of the crush he had had on her a long time ago.

"Not so much." He shrugged, dismissing it.

Aoko smiled at him, leaning forward. "You know," She commented thoughtfully, reaching out and resting a hand on his cheek. "If my heart wasn't already taken, a girl could really fall for you."

To his surprise, she pressed a soft kiss on the cheek that her hand wasn't on. He felt himself blushing, then did a double take and turned positively red as he noticed muddled purple eyes looking up at them.

Aoko noticed their audience as well, leaning back again, her hand falling back into Kuroba's hair. "Good morning." She commented, curling over Kuroba's head to kiss him as well, this one on his slightly open lips.

It didn't last long, but when she sat back up again, his eyes were a bit more clear, some of the pain and confusion gone, to be replaced by a bit of wonder and a different kind of confusion. Before the thief could speak, Aoko beamed back in his direction. "You kiss him too, Hakuba-kun!" She grinned. "Kisses make everyone feel better!"

"Akako's been loaning you her Asuka Magazine again, hasn't she?" Kuroba commented dryly.

She shrugged in return, a silent 'Well, it was worth a shot' in her expression. "You have to admit, Dark Mousy is -hot-."

Hakuba stared at her for a minute. He then looked down at Kuroba, who was starting to get a bit of that blank look in his eyes again, like his personality was already trying to fade away again. "I think your girlfriend is a fan of boy on boy action." Hakuba dead panned. "Shall we indulge her?"

Kuroba's eyes went wide and he made a very soft sound, almost a whimper. Aoko stared at him as well, her eyes nearly as wide as Kuroba's. "Maybe when you're well again." Hakuba commented, smiling softly as he fiddled with his instruments.

Aoko started giggling, then leaned down to kiss Kuroba again. Hakuba glanced away as Kuroba started to return the contact. "I don't understand." Kuroba pulled away. "Why?"

"Because you are Kaito." Aoko said simply.

"No." Kuroba denied it, retreating again. "I'm not."

"Yes." Aoko repeated, running her hands through Kuroba's hair. There were enough slight imperfections in the fibres that Hakuba knew it felt like real hair, not smooth like the synthetic wigs. "You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Hakuba-kun, do you have a mop?"

Kuroba shut his jaw with an audible snap.

"Not within arms reach." Hakuba said. "But if you don't keep him still so I can repair this, I might find one to knock you both out."

They both stilled, like naughty school children that had been caught. Hakuba smirked and finished connecting the wires. He double checked his work, making sure that everything looked correct and that there wasn't any loose debris still floating around. "Try that." He requested.

Kuroba gave him an odd look, then twitched his arm. Kuroba frowned, apparently concentrating on what he was doing and finally his pinky finger moved. Another twitch and the rest of his fingers started to curl.

 

"It's a start." Hakuba commented. "Try flexing your elbow."

Kuroba did, different things shifting in his arm as he did so. It was much easier to see which were the 'muscles' that moved the arm and which were the 'tendons' that moved the fingers. A little unnerving to watch and there were definitely some additional notes required to be added the small amount of information he had already gathered. Fortunately, most of the damage was from wires being cut, not ripped out. Hakuba didn't want to think about what rewiring the arm would be like. 

"Good." Hakuba patted the arm, laying it back down on the bed. He checked the tubing to make sure that the patchwork he had done held, the last thing he wanted now was to fix Kuroba's arm only to have him bleed to death. 

"Why are you doing this?" Kuroba asked, looking at him. His eyes were a unusual combination of dead and wary hope.

"Because he loves you." Aoko said. Hakuba's head jerked up, staring at her. She wasn't looking at him, but at Kuroba. "And because I love you. Although maybe not in quite the same way."

"Yes, Kuroba." Hakuba found himself saying. "I'm lusting after your delectable derriere."

Kuroba stared at him, his cheeks turning pink. Hakuba found himself distracted by trying to figure out how that was possible. The circulatory system control must have been insane. Aoko laughed, her bell like laughter filling the room.

"Actually, I'm lying." He assured Kuroba. "That's Aoko-chan's job. Although I do seem to spend an inordinate amount of time staring at your backside."

"Well, if you'd stop staring up his cape..." Aoko scolded.

Hakuba shrugged, setting some of his instruments back on the tray to be cleaned later.

"The point is, -Kaito-," Aoko said, getting Kuroba's wide eyed attention again. "Is that we both love you in our silly little ways. And we're not going to let you go."

"But I'm not-"

She silenced him with a finger over the lips. "You are. This may not be Kuroba Kaito's original body, but you are definitely Kuroba Kaito."

"You mean I'm your last connection with him." Kuroba said dully. "I have his memories-"

"For an incredibly intelligent person, you're crap with listening." Hakuba drawled, interrupting the pity-fest. Kuroba glared at him. Hakuba ignored it.

"Repeat after me." Aoko said firmly. "I am Kuroba Kaito."

"You are not." Kuroba protested.

"That's because you are Kuroba Kaito." Aoko said with the air of one who has been living with with these sort of interruptions all her life. "Now say it. 'I am Kuroba Kaito'."

Kuroba hesitated. "... I am Kuroba Kaito."

"Very good." Aoko smiles. "Again."

"... I am Kuroba Kaito..."

"Again."

"I am Kuroba Kaito."

"Now say 'I am a poncy git'." Hakuba interrupted. They both stopped and looked at him. "It does no good if you're saying it for our sakes, Kuroba. You need to believe it as well."

Kuroba stared at him, then let out a small laugh, as if startled and not quite sure what to make of things. "I... I'm not sure I can."

And this time, when Kuroba spoke, there was that strangely broken quality again. Like he's not just broken on the outside, but the inside as well. Aoko looked at Hakuba, absolutely stricken. "... at least," Kuroba amended "Not yet."

"Then we'll remind you." Aoko said softly, but Hakuba can see the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Everyday. As many times as it takes, until you believe it yourself."

"I..." Kuroba swallowed. "... Okay." He didn't believe it, didn't believe -them-, not yet. But he was willing to try, for them. It wasn't quite what Hakuba had been hoping for, but it was a start.

It would probably take a while for Kuroba to heal, both physically and mentally. Hakuba wasn't sure they had all the proper tools to fix the physical, much less anything else. That wouldn't stop them from trying however.

Kuroba Kaito Kid was a complex person, he should have never expected a 'simple' fix when it came to him.

"So long as you stick around for us to remind you." Hakuba said, covering the injured arm with a cloth and wrapping it with tape. He still had to wait until he had more of the synthetic skin grown before dealing with attaching it to the rest of the arm.

Kuroba gave him a faint smile, a shadow of the Kid's snarky, predatory grin, but it was enough for now.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuka is the company that carries D.N.Angel and X/1999. It's a Shoujou (Girls) magazine.  
> Dark Mousy is the Kaitou from D.N.Angel. ^__^ Couldn't resist.  
> [Original post](https://impfics.livejournal.com/7273.html)

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](https://ickaimp.livejournal.com/106225.html)  
> 'Humanitas ex Machina' should mean 'Humanity from the Machine', if we've got the Latin right. (Humanitas: humanity, human nature, human feeling, kindness. And 'Deus ex Machina' meaning 'God from the Machine')
> 
> Long Story short: Yes, Kaito got kidnapped by a guy who works at Ogami Electronic Laboratory, a big spooky looking place on top of a cliff. He wanted an ordinary teenager. He got Kaito. Anyway. Kaito's brain was being downloaded into a robot (Kaito calls him 'Roboto-san' at one point), who masquerades as Kaito at school (tells Aoko that he's cold to her because he likes her, hence the blushing and 'wedding' scene at the end), then does the Kid thing. Kid shows up, fights him, blah blah, see above.
> 
> In a flashback towards the beginning of the story, we see Robot-san dressed as Kid kill Mad-Scientist, and a scene with Robot-san getting splashed with blood.
> 
> Voices Alternate Universe Theory for the Fic:  
> The Kaito we all know and love is Robot version 1.0. Only he doesn't know it. Ver 1.0 was built to mimic a human as closely as possible. (for espionage purposes?) Kaito's mind is in there and as far as he knows, he IS Kaito, human. And since he thinks he's human, he's going act like one, with the limitations of one.  
> Fleshy Human Kaito was killed by Roboto-san, Ver 2.0 when he killed the Mad Scientist.  
> Ver. 2.0 being the Weapons version. Faster, stronger and more armed than 1.0, as well as being aware of the fact that he is a robot.
> 
> Many thanks to Jessica, whose translations were a massive help.


End file.
